kitsstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Chase/CHBRPW
Vanessa "Vanny" Chase The Crazy Counselor Chicka Daughter of Eurus (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) Appearance Jax has natural red-orange-brown hair. Her eyes are a blue-grey and she is around 5'1". She wears black leather jackets, boots, ripped jeans and loves to wear chains. Personality Jax, because of her history, doesn't speak much and does not trust easily. She often is silent and many don't notice her in the room. She stays to the shadows but since coming to camp she has lightened up.....a bit. She still will not go near any mortal men and prefers the safety of her bunk or viewing someones dreams so she forgets about life for a bit. Jax, with Daniel, does Jax and Daniel's Dream Interpretations for people. She loves to help others. Life At Camp Jax has had a so-so life at Camp so far. She has been finding bad things baout it, more of the people, and good things like the scenes. She has a few friends, most having bad pasts like her. She has been stabbed by accident, gotten a crush and has changed most of her style in clothing. She may look like a stereotypical punk/emo, but doesnt act like it. She is Lt counselor of Morpheus cabin and happy to help out with her new cabin mates. |- | Other |- | |} History Vanessa was born to Eurus and Jenna Chase on early January. As soon as she was born, Eurus left her and her mother. Vanessa's mother was devastated and moved Vanessa and her to California. Her mother bought a little house there and her and Vanessa lived happily there for about 10 years. When Vanessa turned 10, her mother decided to move back to New york so Vanessa could go to a special school for children with problems. Vanessa had ADHD and was dyslexic and had been kicked out of every school she had been to. At the school, Vanessa fit in quite well. She was very mature and responsible for 10 and often helped younger children. One day, a new teacher name Mr Eye came. He was very tall and wasnt very smart Vanessa thought. A few days after he came, he kept Vanessa in after class. He then seemed to change. His two large eyes seemed to shift into one before shifting back. It wa like someone was stopping Vanessa from seeing past an illusion. Mr Eye attacked her and suddenly he was taller and had one eye. he threw one of the desks at her and it hit her in the side. She fell to the ground and thought she was a goner until she heard footsteps and yells from outside. She looked up to see the monster Mr Eye being hit by swords? Yes swords. Three teenage boys were using the swords while a girl came over to her. The girl said her name was Jasper and that they wereh elping her. Suddenly all sounds of fighting stopped. Jasper helped Vanessa up and while the boys kept fighting whatever Mr Eye really was, they crept out the door. Vanessa was recovering fast and Jasper took her down to a small bus with a strawberry farm logo on it. They hopped in and Vanessa nearly sceamed when she saw the boys come in with cuts. Jasper asked them what happened. The boys just replied: "He's gone". Jasper seemed to understand and soon they were off. When they arrived wherever tehy were going, Jasper finally let Vanessa go, now that Vanessa could walk steadily. She had calmed down by then. Jasper took Vanessa inside a big house while the boys left with just quick goodbyes to somewhere which looked like a cabin. In the house, Jasper explained everything to Vanessa. The gods and goddesses, demigods, monsters like Mr Eye who Jasper told her was a rogue cyclops and camp.Jasper said taht she had been watching Vanessa for a while, suspecting she was a demigod and when she heard about the new teahcer Mr Eye, she had brought backup in. Vanessa was then claimed by Eurus and sent to her cabin. She has been here 7 years and is now 17 and happy. Powers Powers * Children of Morpheus can make people think they are dreaming when they are awake. * They can see into the dreams of others * They can manipulate the dreams of others Relationships Relationships Gallery Gallery vanessa pink.jpg|Me with pink hair....Sweet right? vanessa purple.jpg|Me when i went full out purple. Vanessa green.jpg|Green was the thing a few years ago...And I was so into it! Vanessa blue 2.jpg|Me again, woah i am cool! Vanessa blue.jpg|Another of me again with blue, my last color, I rule!!!